


Broken Boy

by WolfTailedGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Basically all the shitty stuff, But not all angst cuz i love them too much, But they are only shipped with each other, Depression, Dustin is a pining mess, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabbie and Max are best friends, Gabriella x Lucy, I put in my own OC's, Jane and Lucy are good friends, Jonathan is a bit of a jerk bcuz i need a jerk character for suspense, Lucy has a dog, M/M, Max and Will are best friends, OC - Gabriella / 010, OC - Lucy / 013, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So..., Will Byers Has Powers, Will Byers has a bit of an eating disorder, how to tag?, i dunno, oc x oc - Freeform, so fluff, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTailedGirl/pseuds/WolfTailedGirl
Summary: Will Byers was broken, very broken. But can Mike fix him? Or at least try?





	1. A.N

A.N

Ok so, I've never used Ao3 before and don't really know what I'm doing but basically this is a really angsty Byler fic. If you wanna see some of my other work I have wattpad, deviant art, and a tumblr where I reblog and shitpost stuff, you can find me by my online alias of CatEaredGirl. This may have smut in it but maybe not, if I do do smut there will be a warning. This isn't all bad as I can't bear to see them suffer too much so there will be fluff. I'm not that great at writing and I'm trying to improve so constructive criticism is fine with me, and I will reply to most if not all comments. So, I'll try and write pretty often, and see y'all next time I write!


	2. Hmm, how many words can I fit here since I don't know what to tittle this? A lot apparently...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was reading this other fic with past troy/will and now I kinda ship it? So... I live for the fluffy cliche side of bully/bullied and may incorporate it into this fic as well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I messed up and put the notes in the summery.. welp I'm too lazy to fix it. Sorry  
> Anyway..  
> Lemme try and explain this a bit more. Will has ptsd (from the upside down and mind flayer) and Mike is trying to help him. Then there's ups and downs with everyone else. El and Mike broke up but aren't salty and are friends. Max decided she liked El and they are dating. Jealous Lucas ending in henderclair. Will and Max are friends. El is protective of Will and is one of the few people he talks to about his deeper problems. Dustin is still awesome and the weirdly rational one. Dustin can ride a skateboard. El has a bike. El has glasses cuz I think that's cute. Nancy is bisexual and chill with Will and Mike's relationship. Karen wheeler is a homophobic jerk. Ted wheeler is reportedly ignorantly still enjoying his chicken. Erica knows karate and will mess you up but is still a massive troll.  
> I'll try to explain more as we go.

Will woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare, freaking out until Mike shifted from behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He sighed and snuggled backwards into Mike. 

"Nightmare?" Mike whispered. 

"I didn't think you were awake, wait, I didn't wake you up did I?" Will whispered back worried. 

"Heh, you were thrashing around in your sleep, kinda hard not to notice." Mike said as he pulled Will closer, if that was even possible. 

"Sorry" Will replied as he flipped over and snuggled into Mike's chest, intertwining their legs. 

Mike kissed the tip of his nose making him giggle. 

"Hey, we should probably get back to sleep. School tomorrow." Will reminded his boyfriend. 

"Ugh, school" Mike groaned even though he got the best grades out of the group. 

"Well, it is three a.m" Mike said as he sat up slightly to look at Will's bedside clock. 

"Shhh, sleep Michael.." Will said sleepily as he tugged Mike back down to cuddle. 

"Ok, ok, night Will" he said. 

"Night Mike" Will replied before falling back asleep.

They were both awoken by Jonathan knocking or the door. 

"Wake up you two, mom's already gone and I made breakfast." He called. 

The two boys got up taking their time and getting dressed. They stumbled into the kitchen and saw that Jonathan had made a couple different food items, bacon and eggs on one plate (Mike's favorite), scrambled eggs on two plates (for Jonathan and Will), and a plate with two plain waffles on it and coffee next to it. 

"Good morning everyone" said a still very sleepy Jane who had just walked into the room. 

"Morning Jane" Mike croaked with his horrendous morning voice. 

Jane stayed over at Will's often, they even had a bed for her to sleep in that was in Joyce's room. They ate, Will having a bit of trouble swallowing but managing to keep it down. 

"So, am I driving you guys to school or are you taking your bikes?" Jonathan asked. 

"Will?" Mike asked whilst crunching on some bacon. 

"Ehrm, I think I can bike today." Will replied to the unspoken question. 

"Bike it is then." Mike stated. 

"Oh, Mike I was going to ask you about this math problem on my homework, it doesn't make sense to me. Do you think you could help?" Jane asked Mike sweetly. 

"Eh sure, lemme see." Mike replied since he had finished his food and stood up. 

"Ok the paper's in my room, hang on." She said as she ran off to go get the homework. 

Mike sat down on the couch and waited for Jane. She flew back into the room with a pencil behind her ear and some paper in her hand. 

"Ok, it's this one here." She said as she sat down. 

"Oh, I had trouble first learning that too, it's easy once you learn this little trick..." he started explaining the problem to Jane, her listening intently. 

Will finished his eggs and went into his room and got his backpack and schoolwork. 

"... and that's how I learned to do it, understand a bit better?" Mike asked at the end of his explanation. 

Jane cocked her head and then nodded "yeah that's much easier than how Ms. Laker taught us." 

"Hey guys, it's getting late we should probably get going." Will said as he walked in the room handing Mike his backpack and throwing on his own. 

"Ok, Jane go get your backpack." Mike said as he got up putting on his backpack and walking over to Will, grabbing his hand and then leading him to the front door. 

Jane came back out bag in hand swinging it over her shoulder and running over to the two boys. 

The bike to school was fairly uneventful, per usual. They parked their bikes and sat under a tree, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. They heard the roar of a car (I made a typo and it said "roar of a cat" and I just died laughing I don't why) and then saw Max on her skateboard moving over to them. 

"Hey guys, Jane" she said as she walked over and kissed Jane on the cheek. 

"Hi Max" Will said quietly. 

"Hey guys! Over here!" Dustin yelled as he biked over quickly. Everyone looked over at the two boys biking over to them. 

"YOU'RE DEAD HENDERSON!" Lucas shouted as he biked over a hill towards Dustin. Dustin got over to the rest of the group first hopping off his bike and then running out over and hiding behind Mike and Jane. 

"Help, I think he's actually gonna kill me" he said as he tried to hide more. 

"Haha, Hey stalker!" Max laughed at Dustin before calling out to Lucas. 

"What did you even do?" Mike asked Dustin. 

"I told him that the comic book mini series he was reading had a massive plot hole and now he's mad.." he replied quietly. 

"Oh" Mike said simply. They were interrupted by the bell signaling than school had begun. They all split up to go to there respective classes and agreed to talk more at lunchtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm aware that was really short but it's two a.m and I am very tired but I had a burst of creativity and needed to use it. I'll try to post again but I hope this satisfies for now.


	3. Hey let's try something else and do some cute fluffy elmax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy elmax. Jane is having trouble with school, but her awesome smart freckled girlfriend is there to help. A bit of Byler, Max and Jane ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babysitter Steve. That's all I have to say today.

Jane's pov

I walked to my first class hand and hand with Maxine. She hates when I call her that but I think it's pretty. "Hey Jane?" My beautiful girlfriend asked me. "Hmm?" I hummed back. "Did you need help with that math problem or did you ask your mom?" She asked quieting as we walked past Troy and James. "Nah, I actually got Mike to help me." I replied. We continued walking and for a moment it was completely silent. I began to get a little worried but she piped up. "Oh, cool" We were nearly at the classroom when I sneezed. "Oh my gosh, you sneeze like a kitten!" Max said as she turned towards me and magically produced a tissue. "I do not!" I retorted as I took the tissue. I wiped my nose and walked over to a trashcan and threw it away. Max strolled over to me and we kept walking to class.

\- at class -

Max's pov

Ugh, math is so boring. The only reason I don't ditch is because Jane gets confused and is still quite shy. The teacher called on me. "Miss Mayfield would you like to join the class?" How dare she, I don't pay attention only because I already learned this. "I am paying attention, ma'am." I said politely, I already have detention for riding my skateboard in the halls. "Well then, you can solve this problem and explain how to. Come up here and do so." She told me. I got up and asked for the chalk piece. I solved and explained the problem on the board and then asked everyone who understood it better to raise their hand. Over half the class raised their hands including Jane. I smirked and went back to my seat, leaving the teacher flabbergasted. 

The bell rang soon and I walked Jane to her next class before grabbing some late homework from my locker and then heading to history. "Hey Will" I greeted my best friend. "Hey Maxine" he said sticking his tongue out at me. "You're in a good mood today." I remarked ignoring the fact he called me by my full name. "Heh, I didn't have a nightmare last night." He lied straight to my face. "Progress." I stated. "Yup" he replied popping the p. I turned in my overdue homework. "Miss Mayfield, this is dated a week ago, two days before turn in time." Mr. Donphan (I couldn't think of a name so he's a pokemon now...) said. "I know, my brother thought it would be funny to steal it from me for a week." I told him the truth. My stupid history teacher sighed and then told me to sit down. He didn't believe me, I can tell.

\- skip to lunch -

Mike's pov

I was first at our lunch table, waiting for everyone else to show up. Dustin and Lucas showed up next sitting down next to each other. Lucas had his arms crossed and was looking anywhere but Dustin. Dustin looked on the brink of tears. "Hey Dustin?" I asked. He didn't look up or seem to acknowledge my question. "Dustin? Are you okay?" I tried again. " 'm fine." He mumbled. Lucas seemed to realized that his best friend was crying and turned around and tried to apologize. "Oh shoot, Dusty, I wasn't that mad okay?" He said quickly. "Dusty?" Max asked as she sat down leaving a space between us for Jane. I elbowed her and shushed her. "Hey-" she started but must of noticed Dustin crying. Dustin stood up wiped his face and ran away. Lucas followed him and bumped into Jane as she walked into the room. She looked back at Lucas as he chased Dustin confused and then looked over at me and Max. Max shrugged and walked over to her and helped her up. At that moment Will sat down next to me making me jump. "Hey" he said timidly. "Hey Will." I replied softly. He was often scared by loud noises, thankfully the cafeteria was less noisy than some days. "Where's Dustin and Lucas?" He asked as Max and Jane walked over and sat down at the table. "They're resolving their fight." Max spoke up before nudging Jane because she was eating with her hands again. "But it's easier" Jane whined. "Ugh, manners Jane, manners" Max replied to her retort. 

I turned to Will to see him staring at me, he snapped out of his trance blushed and turned away. I grabbed his hand rubbing circles with my thumb. "Hey, you've gotta eat." I told him. "I know." He mumbled. He turned back to his food and stabbed a piece of soggy broccoli before wrinkling his nose. "Even the mushy gross broccoli." I told him while giggling. I ate three pieces of broccoli and then turned to back to Will, who had eaten all his broccoli. "Wow" I muttered. "Can I go-" he started but I cut him off "No" I said firmly. 

Jane's pov

I had finished my food and was just sitting doing some homework. I sighed, this biology stuff is hard. How many bones in the human body? How am I supposed to know that? "Having trouble?" Maxine asked me. "Gosh, yes. How am I supposed to know this?" I replied. She took out her biology handbook, a pencil, and a sheet of blank paper. She asked me the problems and then helped explain while not just telling me the answer. She helped me with some of the questions and then gave me her handbook and showed me how to use a glossary so she could finish eating. I answered one of the questions I was stuck on, feeling a bit proud of myself. There is two hundred and six bones in the human body. 

We all got up and started walking to our respective classes. My next class is with Lucas, language arts. He showed up late with a black eye. I tried to ask him what happened but he wouldn't talk. Class finished and I had a study hall period next, I walked over to Mike's class to walk with him to the library. I shared study hall with Mike and Dustin. Maybe Dustin will tell us what happened. He walked out of the classroom with Will, looking around not seeing me or anyone else and quickly kissed Will on the cheek before he ran off to his next class. I strolled over to Mike. "Awww, you and Will are adorable!" I teased him. "W-what are you t-talking about?" He sputtered out and attempted to hide his blush. I giggled at him and started walking to study hall. We got to study hall and noticed that Dustin wasn't there. "Weird, Dustin is normally here first." Mike said. "Yeah..." I agreed. We sat down and started working on our homework, Mike having to help me every once and a while.

The bell rang signaling school was out. Dustin never showed up, odd. Mike and I walked out to the bike rack and saw that Dustin and Lucas's bikes were already gone. Max walked over to us with Will walking behind her. "We were gonna hang out tonight but, I think that's cancelled due to Lucas and Dustin's little fight." Mike said to the group. Will seemed disappointed and Max just shrugged. "Hey Maxine? You're free tonight yeah?" I asked her. "Max" she corrected me. "And yes, my parents are out of town this weekend." She answered my question. "Where'd Mike and Will go?" I asked as I suddenly noticed that they had disappeared along with their bikes. "I think they went to make out at Will's house." She replied. "Yeah, probably." I said while giggling. "Your place?" Max asked me. I nodded as I was grabbing my bike.

\- at Jane's house -

Max's pov

I propped up my skateboard on Jane's porch as she opened the several locks on the door with her mind. "Dad, I'm home" she called out into the seemingly empty house. "Dad?" She called out once more. "That's weird, he's normally home by now." She whispered. "Eh, I'm sure he's just late or somethin'." I reassured her. "Yeah, probably.." She trailed off as she walked farther into the cabin. "But hey, you know what that means?" I asked. "What?" She asked half paying attention. "You can eat eggos before dinner." I said. At the word 'eggos' she perked up and turned around and said "You're right!" And proceeded to get a eggo out of the freezer and stick it in the toaster. "Heh, yeah." I said as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist leaning my head on her shoulder. She leaned into my touch and sighed contentedly. We both jumped when the toaster popped. "Whoops.." Jane said as she took the eggo out of the toaster and stuck it in her mouth. How does she not feel pain? That thing must be super hot. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv with a flick of her head. I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She settled on some show I didn't know, or care about. I was too focused on her face, her long eyelashes, her naturally rosy cheeks, the way her lips parted when she laughed. God, I was head over heels for this girl. I just wanted to kiss her, so I did. She seemed surprised as she muffled a squeak but then melted into the kiss. We parted and she sounded out of breath "and we.. we were making fun.. fun of Mike and.. and Will." She said stopping to breath what seemed every other word. "Yeah" I whispered, still admiring her face.

We sat and watched tv or movies til dark, eventually eating an actual dinner but mainly junk food. It was late and a bit dark to skateboard home. "Its getting late I should get home." I told Jane. "Noooo.." She whined. "Yeessss" I mimicked her whining. "Stay?" She asked. Ugh, her puppy dog eyes are hard to resist and I did have extra clothes and pjs in my backpack... "fine, but if Hopper kicks me out then it's your fault." I teased her. "He won't." She said back before getting up and dragging me to her room. "Do you need pajamas or do you have some?" She asked tilting her head a bit. God she was cute. "Erm, no I have some." I replied. "Ok, I'll change in here you change in the bathroom." She instructed. I went into the bathroom and changed coming back out and saw her already standing there, in a nightgown. I blushed slightly and she got a glass of water and set it on the bedside table next to her glasses. She sat down on the bed and I sat next to her, we both laid down and she turned off the light with her powers. I crawled under the blanket with her. Hmm, my feet are cold... "Hey Jane" I said in a sneaky voice. "Hmm?" She hummed in response. I rolled over and spooned her, she snuggled back into me. For a moment everything was calm, and then I took my opportunity. I stuck my freezing cold feet on her warm legs. "Ah!" She squeaked, squirming to get away from me but I held her tightly.

Hopper's pov

Shit shit shit shit... I'm so late, Jane's gonna kill me. I hopped into the car waving bye to Joyce as I quickly hit the gas and sped off. I parked the car knocking on the door. Twice, once, three times, wait. Nothing. "Ugh, listen, Jane I know I'm late." I said through the door. She can't normally get to sleep without someone else in the house. I tried the knock again, still no response. I tried the handle, it was open. "Jane?" I said into the cabin. I walked over to her door and pushed it open. I saw her and Max cuddling, asleep. I sighed, walking out of the room and getting ready for bed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the elmax fluff, this is a kinda dark/depressing/angsty fic so... 
> 
> Next chapter will explain the interaction between Dustin and Lucas. 
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	4. Bruh, Lucas, ya screwed up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas screwed up, he screwed up bad. But don't worry, there's henderclair in the tags right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about putting this on wattpad, what do y'all think? Hmm, if this gets... fifty kudos I'll put it on wattpad, otherwise I guess it'll just stay here.. nah I'm just kidding, I'll prolly put it there either way...

Lucas's pov

Shit. I messed up, I was just joking around being playfully angry. But now I hurt his feelings... I'm a horrible friend. Stupid stupid stupid.. I kept chasing my best friend, I don't remember him being this fast. He turned a corner and I turned with him. He kept running until he stopped by a tree clutching his side. Must of gotten a cramp. I stopped running and walked over to him slowly. "Hey, Dusty. Really listen, I'm not THAT mad." I said trying to make him feel better. "Its not about the stupid comic book." He snapped at me. Ok then, why the hell is he mad then? "What's wrong then?" I asked cautiously. "I wish, God I wish, I wish I could tell you." He said wiping away tears. "Then tell me!" I said a little impatiently. A moment of silence passed before he turned and looked me in the eyes. "No." He said firmly. "Arhg! Why the hell not?!" I said frustrated. "Because, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that. Besides I know I can't." He said. By now I was more than a little pissed. "I don't understand!" I yelled. "And you never will!" He spat back. "Well, why not?" I asked. "Because you're too infatuated with Max to notice anyone else's feelings!" He yelled out of breath. "Oh, this is about your crush on her? Well she doesn't like either of us so let it go!" I said. This is about Max? Ugh, she's with Jane! "No!" He practically screamed. "What do you mean no?!" I asked. "I don't know.." he said much quieter. He started breaking down, crying more. I broke seeing him like that. I started walking towards him. "Go away" he said weakly. I knelt down next to him. "Go away." He said mustering up strength from somewhere. "Listen, it's okay. I understand." I said trying to calm him down. "No you don't. Go away." He said again. I came a bit closer when suddenly, he punched me. He punched me! Right in the eye, I knew he could swing a punch but he almost never did. It hurt like hell. I stood up and he ran. He ran like he always does, he always runs. Ugh my eye hurts really bad. I started walking back into the school when the bell rang. I sighed, guess I'll be late for class. I walked to the front desk/nurse's area and got an ice pack. After a few minutes I gave the ice pack back and walked to class.

Dustin's pov

Why? Why did I run? Because I'm a scaredy cat. That's why. I sighed and ran over and got my bike and started biking away. Wait, I can't go home my mom will ask me why I'm not at school. I biked to the park and sat down under a tree. I realized this was the tree where Max and Lucas had their first proper kiss besides the Snow Ball. Ugh, is everything gonna remind me of him? I got up and walked over to the park shelter and sat at a table. I guess I'll do some homework. I felt bad for ditching but I want to avoid any interaction with Lucas. There was no way I was doing that if I stayed. 

I finished all my homework. What do I do now? What time is it? I walked over to a nice old lady sitting feeding some birds. "Um, excuse me?" I asked. "Oh? Hello? Do you need something?" She asked looking around before looking at me. "Yes, erm do you have the time?" I asked. "Hmm, hang on a moment." She said pulling out an old looking pocket watch. "Its half past three." She squinted as she read it out loud. Great, after school time, I can go home. "Thank you ma'am." I said politely. She smiled and said "You're a nice young man, you keep being like that. Don't let anyone make you be otherwise." I smiled back and ran off to get my bike. 

I started biking home when i bumped into Jennifer Hayes, literally. "Owww..." She said. "Oh, shit sorry!" I said hopping off my bike and helping her up. "Its okay. Just watch where your going next time." She said. "Wait, Dustin?" She said as she looked up at my face. "The one and only!" I said flashing my 'pearls' at her. She laughed and we kinda just started talking. We kept walking and eventually we got to her house. "Well, this is where I live." She said kind of awkwardly. "Uh, yeah I guess. See ya later." I said back. "Yeah.." She said when suddenly she stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "See you around, Henderson!" She yelled as she walked up the steps to her house. Way to confuse a teenage boy's mind! Ugh, I don't like her like that. I like Lucas! Wait, no. I don't like Lucas, he's my best friend and he's not gay. Not a 'fag' like me. I hopped on my bike and rode home. 

"Hey Dusty!" My mom greeted me. "Hey mom." I said less enthusiastically than normal. "What's wrong Dusty?" She asked. I didn't reply. "Bullies?" She asked. "No" I said. "Boring class?" She tried again. "No." I said again. "Are you constipated aga-" she started to ask but I cut her off. "NO! Mom, really, I'm just tired." I said quickly. "Okay." She said satisfied with my answer. I dropped my backpack in my room saying hi to Yertle before collapsing on my bed.

I woke up to my mom knocking on the door. "Dusty! Dinner is ready!" She said through the door. "Ok mom, I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled back. I got up and got changed into some more casual clothing. Pajamas... My favorite ones with the little dinosaurs on them. But that doesn't matter. I walked out into the dinning room and sat down. "I love those cute little pjs." My mom commented. I smiled at her and started eating. Mom finished before me and went to feed our new kitten. I finished my food and got up and started to head to my room. "Dusty?" My mom asked as she appeared behind me. "Hmm?" I hummed in response. "Aren't you going over to your friends tonight?" She asked. Oh yeah, we were supposed to meet at Mike's tonight. "No, it got cancelled." I lied. "Oh, okay. Do you wanna come with me on my nightly walk?" She asked. "Nah, I've got homework to do." I lied again. "Alright. I'll be back at nine, okay?" She said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Mm'k, see you then." I said started to walk back towards my room. "I love you!" She yelled form the end of the hallway. "I love you too!" I yelled back blowing kisses. I went into my room and sat down on my bed. I sighed. "What am I gonna do about my crush?" I asked Yertle. He made a little gurgling noise in response. I laid down on my back and started a little breathing rhythmic thing that the therapist taught us. Breath in, hold for four seconds. Breath out, hold for four seconds. I repeated this a couple times, calming myself down. I decided to read a book. I started to read and I fell asleep a little after mom got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Dustin, he wuvs Lucas but Lucas is still hung up on Max... Feel bad for Dustin, although he did punch Lucas... It's okay Dusty, even if he doesn't love you, your still my favorite character. :)
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	5. Explanation Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so remember when I said I'd explain more as I go? Well I'm kinda gonna do that here right now. This chapter may update at some point.

Ok, so I'm kinda gonna do this character by character.

014 / Will:  
Has ptsd from the Mind Flayer and the Upside Down. Has bulimia from his dad. Has the insecure thoughts about everyone hating him. Gained powers from the Mind Flayer, his gift is telekinesis (I headcanon that they all get that and then they each get a unique gift) and 'aura reading' which is basically being able to feel other peoples feelings. Some people's auras are bigger or smaller, people has knows or has a strong bond with tend to have bigger auras. He can also 'project' which is if he gets a really strong feeling he 'projects' it onto the people around him. Him and Max are best friends. Him and Jane are like siblings.

Mike:  
Has depression. Feels like he is kind of the leader of the group and has to protect everyone, especially Will. Him and Jane are very good close friends. 

Dustin:  
Has anxiety about the group leaving him behind. Has panic attacks. Has severe nightmares. Is insecure about being gay even though the group is accepting. Hasn't come out to anyone. Has a crush on Lucas but they are best friends and he couldn't handle rejection so he hides it. He can skateboard well and often uses Max's skateboard.

Lucas:  
Has nightmares. Has mild depression. Has anxiety fits. Hates racism, sexism, and homophobia. Accidentally kissed Dustin in fifth grade and secretly liked it. 

Max:  
Has severe social anxiety. Fear of rejection. Helps Jane when she has flashbacks or panic attacks. Best friends with Will.

Nancy:  
Is bisexual. Is chill with Mike and Will's relationship. Stands up for Mike if their parents are being jerks.

Jonathan:  
Homophobic and gay at the same time if that makes sense. Doesn't understand/believe in depression or anxiety or eating disorders. Is a jerk because I needed another jerk character for plot reasons.

Steve:  
Best babysitter/mom ever. Has a car/van that can fit all of the kids. Often takes the kids all on group activities after school. Takes Will to his therapist if Hopper or Joyce can't. Uses his massive house for sleepovers if Mike's parents won't let him.

Billy:  
Is still a jerk. But lets Maxine do things. Still a little racist. Protects Maxine from their parents. 

Karen / Mike's mom:  
Homophobic jerk. Threatens to kick Mike out every once in a while. Knows that Mike and Will are dating.

Ted / Mike's dad:  
Doesn't care. Just sits and sleeps or enjoys his chicken.

Holly / Mike's sister:  
Is 7-8 years old. Knows about homophobia from her mom. Supports everyone cuz she's a little smol innocent bean. Loves Will cuz he babysits for her sometimes. Likes to draw and Will supports her. Likes to watch the group play D&D. 

Erica / Lucas's sister:  
Knows karate. Will mess you up. Mainly a side character in this.

011 / Jane:  
Has panic attacks that cause her to unconsciously use her powers, sometimes causing damage. Has the occasional nightmare. Has triggers that cause flashbacks to being in the lab. Has a bike. Has a black and white bunny named Oreo and a brown bunny named Coco. Oreo and Coco love being held and attention. They also get along well with Lucky and Lucy.

013 / Lucy:  
Is dependent on Jane. Is about 14 years old. Has a dog named Lucky. Her gifts are telekinesis and luck, she can change someone's luck. For instance, she can make someone unlucky and they will trip and fall spilling a drink on themselves. Or she can increase luck and make someone win the lottery. She hates her gift and thinks it's stupid and almost never uses it. She is mind connected to her dog, so if she is scared of someone Lucky will jump in between them and growl. She lives in the cabin with Hopper. She has a connection with all animals.

010 / Gabriella:  
Is Max's childhood best friend. Is recovering from having anorexia which she had because of her abusive parents. Ran away from the lab when she was four. Comes from an abusive family like Max. Moved to Hawkins with her aunt when the police found out she was being abused. Has bright green eyes that glow when she uses her gift. Has deep purple hair. Her gift is telekinesis and mind control. She can take over someone's body and make them do stuff, but they are aware yet cannot do anything about it. She passes out when possessing someone. She can also control animals. Gets bullied for her unnatural features.

012 / ???:  
A failed experiment. The first male experiment made. He didn't 'work'. He had no powers. Dr. Brenner killed him and burned the body.


	6. Will and Max and Jane are cute and friends and today they find a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the Max/Will friendship thing so... and elmax for the win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Really really sorry guys, I don't think I can put the pictures of the OCs here! But I will put them on my deviant art and link it so y'all can see them. I have drawn Gabriella, and am working on Lucy. I'll link them in the chapters they appear in. So in this case, I'll link Lucy in the next chapter after I'm done drawing her.

Will's pov

I was over at Jane's cabin for a sleepover, Max was here too. "So, how have you been Will? I haven't talked to you recently." Jane asked me. "Oh, not bad." I answered simply. I couldn't tell her I've been doing worse than normal. But I have been worse before. So I'm fine, right? Yeah. "Will?" Max asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh? Oh, sorry Max, did you say something?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I was asking you on your opinion on which movie we should watch." She said as she held up two movies. "Hmm, I've seen that one too many times. That one." I said pointing to the second movie. "K" Max said as she popped it in. Jane magically appeared with popcorn and sat down. I sat next to her and Max sat on her other side. The movie started playing at a flick of Jane's head. "Doesn't she die?" Jane asked as a character appeared on screen. "Jane, sweetie. Spoilers." Max told her. "Oh, sorry." She apologized.

We were about halfway through the movie. Max had fallen asleep on Jane. Jane was still intently watching the movie. I was just staring at the empty popcorn bowl. Letting go of it and watching it float as I made it levitate with my powers. Suddenly a gunshot noise rung through the forest. Jane gasped and turned off the movie and all the lights with her mind. "Ugh, the hell was that?" Max asked. "Shhh, I don't think we're alone." Jane whispered. "What?" Max whispered back. "Its probably just an animal." I reasoned with them. Jane was often paranoid about the evil Dr. Brenner coming to get her. "Well then Will, if your so sure then go check." Max said. "What?! No, you go check!" I retorted. "Fine." She said as she got up. "Be careful." Jane warned her. She opened the door and gasped. "What? Is it not an animal?" I asked curious by nature. "I think it's a little girl..." She responded. "What?" Jane asked as she got up and walked over to stand next to her girlfriend.

Jane's pov

"What?" I asked as I got up and walked over to Max. I looked and saw something I haven't seen in years. A girl sitting on the ground, in a hospital gown. She looked about fourteen years old and had a kind of big dog sitting next to her. Her medium length hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. "Hello?" I said cautiously. She flinched and the dog stood in front of her and growled. "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" I asked carefully. "Number Thirteen." She said. I gasped. Another number? "Well, I'm number Eleven. I'm not gonna hurt you, why don't you come on in?" I told her. She nodded and got up. When she walked over I got a better look at her big blue eyes, full of fear. Her dog followed her. I stepped aside and let her in. She sat on a chair at the dining table. "Ok, well I'm going to get you a towel." I said walking of to get her a towel and some clean clothes.

Will's pov

I saw the girl sitting there. I walked closer to her. She looked at me and froze. "Its okay, I'm number Fourteen." I reassured her. She relaxed a bit. "What's your gift?" She asked me. "Aura reading, or emotion reading." I answered. I was curious about her aura, but didn't want to scare her. Her aura is strangely small, like Jane's. I wonder if it's a thing about the other numbers. I stepped a bit closer to her, close enough to touch her. "May I?" I asked before touching her arm. She nodded. I touched her arm and immediately felt the pain, the fear, and the helplessness all at once. I wanted to give her a hug, something to comfort her. But that would probably just scare her more. "Will? Hey are you okay?" Max asked me. I remember being this scared, this helpless in the Upside Down. Max pulled me away from her, I briefly felt the protectiveness and worry from Max. I shook my head and turned towards the girl. "Hey, you're safe here. I promise." I told her firmly, but comfortingly. "What's a promise?" She asked cocking her head. "A promise is something you can't break, ever." Jane said from the other side of the room. She was holding a towel and some clothes. She started to dry off the girl before setting the towel down and turning towards me and Max. "Turn around." She commanded. We looked at each other before going and sitting on couch and looking at the wall. 

Jane's pov

I carefully unbuttoned her hospital gown and slipped it off. I gasped. Bruises, everywhere. Cuts too, but mainly bruises. I touched one and she jumped back. Her dog came over and nudged my leg as if to say 'no'. I dried her very carefully and slipped the nightgown on her. I took her hand and signaled for her to stand up. She stood and the long nightgown draped down past her knees. "Ok, you guys can turn around now." I said. They turned around and looked at me. "Its getting late." I said looking at the clock. "How late?" Max asked. "One-two-one-five." I said in my strange way of saying numbers. "Twelve fifteen.. Yeah, it is late." Max repeated. 

Will was sleeping on the couch. Me and Thirteen were sleeping in my bed, per her request. Max was on the floor in Will's sleeping bag. We all got to sleep pretty fast. I just hope dad doesn't kick her out... But he wouldn't do that, would he? No, he saved my life. He saved Will's life. He'll do it again. I drifted off to sleep thinking of the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think of lucky number Thirteen? Good things I hope! I hope you're having a good night or day wherever you are. (I'll say night first if I'm writing at night but day first if I'm writing during the day..) I wish upon you a million corgis.
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	7. Ugggggggggh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm having to rewrite this. My internet cut and when it came back I lost four paragraphs... uggggggh....
> 
> Cute Jopper and Jane being a soft girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hang on, firstly, Thank You! I didn't think this would get so much love. I've been having some trouble with my depression and anxiety but seeing all the supportive comments and the kudos amount go up is the highlight of my day! Thank you everyone. <3

(Ugh rewriting is a pain...)

Hopper's pov

I woke up next to my beautiful girlfriend, Joyce. I stretched and yawned before sitting up. "Mm, g'morning." She mumbled. "Morning Joyce." I replied. I got up and walked into the living room. I'm glad I get some alone time with Joyce. Jonathan was at Steve's and the kids (Will and Jane) were having a sleepover with Max. Joyce walked up behind me, somehow having gotten dressed, done her hair, and already had a coffee cup in her hand. "I've got to get back to cabin before work." I told her. "Stay for breakfast? Please?" She asked me. "Oh, so I can have your soupy and somehow burnt at the same time eggs?" I teased. "No, so you can make me food." She teased right back. I scoffed. "Is that all I am woman? Just someone to cook for you?" I said fake hurt. "Yup" She said sassily. We laughed our 'argument' off. I made the eggs and Joyce, lovely woman she is, made coffee. 

We sat and ate, talking and laughing. "Maybe I should call them, just to make sure they're okay." I said. "Hop, I'm sure they are fine, they're sixteen for goodness sake!" She reassured me. "Yeah, yeah you're right." I said resting my head in my hands. "Hey, it's alright. I worry about them too." She said as she took one of my hands (that auto corrected to heads wtf) in her own. I smiled at her, how did I get so lucky? She smiled back. "I've got to get going now 'k?" I said. "Alright, but I want a kiss first." She said smirking slightly. "Are you sure? I mean I've got coffee breath you kn-" She cut me off with a kiss. I kissed back smiling into it. "There, now you can leave." She said, blushing slightly. I grabbed my hat and keys, bidding one last goodbye to Joyce before heading out and hopping in my truck. I sat and thought about Joyce. How did I get the prettiest (in my opinion) girl in Hawkins? Not to mention the smartest and most rational. Also being a protective mother. As I sat and thought about her, she came out and tapped on my window. I rolled it down and she shoved a pack of cigarettes with one missing at me. "You said you were out, have them." She said with one in her mouth. God I love this woman. I took them knowing very well she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I watched as she went back inside. I started up the truck and drove off.

Jane's pov

I woke up to hair in my face. I blew it out of my mouth making her giggle. The girl next to me rolled over and snuggled into my chest. Her eyes were closed and as far as I could tell, she was still asleep. I untangled myself from her and got dressed into a little purple dress and brushed my hair. Walking out into the main room and tiptoeing past Will, who was still sleeping. "Mike.." He said in his sleeping before smiling. Aww, cute. I walked over and popped some eggos in the toaster. They popped and I put them on a plate. I heard sniffling and decided to investigate. Will was crying in his sleep.

Will's pov (this is slightly gory, you were warned.)

"Hey.." Mike said. "Hey Mike!" I said cheerfully. "I'm sorry." He said. I cocked my head confused. "What for?" I asked. Suddenly the dream shifted. There was blood everywhere. Jane, dead on the floor. Max, with a knife in her chest. Lucas, bruised and barely breathing. I ran over to him, maybe I can save him! I got to him, he smiled and turned to dust. (Freaking infinity war got me good) Dustin, one leg missing and dead. Mom, hung from the ceiling. Jonathan, several cuts in his stomach. And finally, Mike. He was standing there, smiling at me. I could see his freckles, his wavy hair, his beautiful smile. He seemed fine. I ran to him and he hugged me. "Shhh, it's okay." He said. I sighed into his touch. When suddenly, he pushed me away. "Mike?" I called to him as I was pushed farther away. A demogorgon appeared and killed Mike. I cried, just cried so hard. I screamed his name till my voice hurt.

I woke up to Jane shaking me. I could feel her worry and distress. I hugged her. I hugged my sister like my life depended on it. She sent soothing waves of calmness to me. I relaxed slightly. "It's okay." I tensed. That's what Mike said in my dream. "Do you need me to call Mike?" She asked. I needed conformation he was okay. I nodded into her chest. She went to get her super comm since I didn't have mine. A half awake Max stumbled into the room. But she woke up almost immediately when she saw me. "Are you okay?" She asked tentatively as she walked over and sat next to me. I shook my head. "Nightmare." I managed to say before Jane came back into the room. She handed me the super comm and I dialed the station to mine and Mike's private station. I got up and walked into another room. "Mike?" I asked. Thirty seconds went by. "Hello?" A seemingly very tired Mike croaked from the other side. "Will?" He tried. "Yeah, I'm here." I confirmed. "You okay?" He asked. "Nightmare." I said once again. "It's not real, remember that okay?" He said firmly, as if implanting it into my brain. "Yeah." I said. He always knew how to calm me down. "Better?" He asked. "Better." I replied. "Okay, can I go back to sleep now?" He asked jokingly. "Yeah, sure." I said.

I dialed the station back to the main one as I went back into the room with Jane and Max. I gave Jane her super comm back and sat next to Max who once again, asked me if I was alright. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." I told her. "No worse than normal..." I added. She hugged me. "It shouldn't have to be /normal/." She said. I wish it wasn't, but it was so I'll just have to deal. Jane came back into the room and gave me an eggo on a plate. "I'll just make another." She said. "Wow, she never shares her eggos, not even with me." Max said surprised. I took the eggo gratefully. It made me feel a bit better, for some reason. Maybe because it lets me know that she really really cares. "I do, and so does Max." Jane said randomly. "Get out of my head!" I said jokingly. "Sorry, I just wanted to see the nightmare without asking.. I didn't want to upset you further." She said sympathetically. I shivered, the nightmare. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "It's fine. After all.." I began. "It's not real." I said quoting Mike. 

Jane made food for everyone, including Thirteen. "Hey, do you have a name name?" Max asked Thirteen. "You can't just ask someone if they have a name." I said. "Thirteen? I already told you?" Thirteen said confused. "Okay then, what's your dog's name?" Max asked. "That's a good question." I approved. "Lucky." She replied. "Like lucky number Thirteen?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. "Yup, that sound like the sick type of humor they have." Jane said. No one would dare pry about her gift, since sometime people didn't even know their gift. We ate and soon Hopper knocked on the door. Jane went into her room with Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's hours last my bedtime and I need to get to sleep. I hope y'all enjoyed. I'm really tired. Goodnight or day or whatever. I wish upon you... many not sleepless nights.
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


	8. Heh, it's been a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating for so long! I was very busy with doctor appointments and medication changes and other things. I have made a new book, it's called 'Our Gifts' and it's another Byler/henclair/elmax fic but it has everyone with powers. You can check it out here or on Wattpad. Also this fic is now on Wattpad. 
> 
> If you wanna know when I update/get little teasers about when I'm writing or what I'm writing follow my tumblr 'CatEaredGirl'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had to re-read the last chapter to remember where I was in this fic...

Thirteen's pov (oooh how exciting)

Jane pushed me into another room as someone knocked on the door. "What's going on?" I asked scared. "Shhh." She pressed a finger to her lips. I cocked my head in confusion. "Quiet." My sister explained. Quiet. Where have I heard that word before?

I was in the lab. They told me that I had to make papa lucky. Very lucky. I made him really UN-lucky. They took me to the writing room. They made me write the same phrase one thousand times. They didn't feed me. "I hurt papa. I am sorry." I it wrote nine hundred and ninety nine times. The last time I wrote something different. "I hurt papa. I am NOT sorry." He came back with a cast on his arm. "Shh, it's okay Thirteen. It will heal." He told me. I was standing in the corner of the writing room. "Shh" He pressed his finger to his lips. I was confused then too. "It means quiet, Thirteen." He said in his stupidly un-calming voice. 

Jane was standing in front of me and had a good grip on my shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her nose was bleeding. Her eyes flicked open and looked at me. I was shaking. She released my shoulders and wiped her nose. "Hey." She whispered. I suddenly panicked. "W-who's here? Is i-it papa? Is h-he here? It's not s-safe!" I was stuttering and spewing random words. She covered my mouth. "Safe." She said. Someone opened the door. "Jane? Are you alright?" The stranger said. I pulled Jane into the corner with me. The stranger walked over to us. I pushed him away with my powers. "Stay back." I said steadily. I lifted him into the air but some force pulled him back down. Some force stronger than mine. "Thirteen." Jane said coldly. I looked back at her and she was holding up her hand. She must of pulled the man back down. "He's not gonna hurt you." She said. "She right." The man agreed. I put my hand down. "Okay." I said quietly. "A long time ago, I was in the lab too." Jane started. "Dad, can you go talk to Will? He had a nightmare." She said turning to the stranger. "Yeah, sure." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door. 

"When I escaped, I found some kids my age." She continued. "Their names were Mike, Dustin, and Lucas." She told me. "They were looking for their friend Will." She said. Will. The boy with powers. "He had been attacked by a demogorgon, he was in the Upside Down." She said carefully. "Demogorgon." I repeated. "Yeah." She agreed. "His mom and Hopper, the man who came in here, went into the Upside Down and brought him back. I got trapped in the Upside Down. When I got out, no one was allowed to know I was alive." She said. We had sat down on her bed. "Hopper found me in the forest. He took me in. He fed me, kept me safe. But after a year, Will got possessed by the Mind Flayer. I came back and closed the portal to the Upside Down." She concluded her story. "Hopper is my dad now." She said. "Like papa?" I asked. "No, much nicer." She said. "And Will is my brother. Like you are my sister." She said. "Okay." I said. "He won't hurt you. We will take care of you." She said firmly. 

Max's pov

Once Jane explained what happened and who Thirteen was Hopper calmed down. It was still very early in the morning. Seven a.m. We have school. "Uh, it's nearly time to leave." I pointed out. "Okay, you three get to school, I'll stay here with Thirteen." Hopper said. We all agreed and grabbed our book bags and headed out. "Max you riding on my bike or Will's?" Jane asked. "Yours." I said as if it was obvious. I didn't bring my skateboard because the path back to the main road is gravel. I hopped on her bike and we started pedaling to school.

Will's pov

We got there a little early per usual. Mike was already there. I stuck my bike in the rack and walked over to him. "Hey Mike!" I said cheerily. "Hey, how are you?" He asked slightly concerned. Oh, he must be referring to the nightmare I had. "I'm fine. How are you?" I asked back politely. "Eh, I've been better." He said. "What happened?" I asked him. "Just my mom being a jerk. You know, the usual." He said sticking his hands in his pockets. I sighed and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed lightly but then turned to me. "Cutie." He mumbled. He looked around and just saw Max and Jane talking while Max had some homework out. No one else around. He turned back to me and brought his hand up to cup my cheek. He kissed me. It was too short, in my opinion. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to a walk behind a tree. He leaned against the wall. "Well?" He said, as if waiting for something. I walked over and pushed him to the wall slightly. I stood on my tiptoes, damn you Mike for being so tall, and kissed him. He reciprocated immediately and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

Mike's pov

I wrapped my arms around his waist. He relaxed slightly under my touch. I smiled into the kiss. I will always be glad and appreciative of the fact that I can make him feel so comfortable, melt away his worries with a single touch or some comforting words. Just like this morning. After a minute or two we broke for air. He had his hands in my wavy hair, I still had my hands around his waist. He kissed me again. Swiping my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss. I give everything to Will, and he knows it. He says I don't have to, but who would take care of him if he doesn't. Joyce works almost all day long, comes home and makes dinner, then either goes out with Hopper or goes to bed. Jonathan has school then picks up Will and takes him home, does homework for an hour, and then works his job til midnight. 

Will's pov

I started kissing down his face, reaching his neck. He rolled his head to the side giving me plenty of space to work with. I kissed down to his collarbone before starting to nip and suck. He let out a low moan. "Jesus, Will, quit it, I can't be seen at school with a fresh hickey." He said. I pulled down his shirt collar and unbuttoned the top button. I sucked a darkly colored hickey into his pale skin. I ran my tongue over it before moving upwards onto his neck. I kissed up and sucked another hickey just below his ear. I had a strange thing about hickeys, or any type of marking. Just letting others know that Mike is mine, and only mine. He gripped my hair lightly. I moved back to his lips and we met in a hungry clash of tongue and lips. 

"Will? Mike? You guys over here?" We heard Max calling us. Mike pushed me away gently. "How am I supposed to cover these?" He said while gesturing to the three hickeys I left. I shrugged. In reality I'd rather he not. I'd rather he show them off, like a badge of honor. But we can't do that, people will ask. "They aren't too noticeable, you'll be fine." I said. "There you two are! C'mon, schools starting." Max said as she found us. We walked to the entrance. Max smirked while looking at Mike. "Nice hickey there Mike." She stated. Mike blushed profusely and looked towards the floor. There was one hickey right in the middle of his neck, quite noticeable despite me saying it wasn't. Jane ran up to us and immediately noticed Mike's hickey. The first time she saw a hickey she thought it was an actual bruise. We had to explain. She walked over and quietly asked Mike if he wanted some concealer for it. He nodded. I was slightly upset, but I know it's only cause we're at school. 

"Have either of you seen Dustin or Lucas?" I asked. "Not since lunch the other day." Max said. "Lucas had a black eye last I saw him.." Jane spoke up. "What? I know that Dustin and Lucas fight but... they never actually physically injure each other." Mike said surprised. Just then Lucas walked up to the group. "Hey guys." He said. A collective grumble of greetings was heard. "Woah, Lucas, that's a pretty nasty black eye." Max said. It always surprises me how well she can lie. "Don't ask." He said sternly. The walk to the main building was quiet from there on in. 

Jane's pov

I have first class with Will, art, his favorite. He got out his sketchbooks, one with his more personal drawings, one with normal drawings, and one just for drawings of Mike. The first one is red and black, it has drawings from his nightmares and other things that scare him. The second one has drawings of his family and friends, the one he shows to the teacher and class. The third is green and only has drawings of Mike, it's mostly full. "Hey Will, got any new drawings?" I asked him quietly so I don't disturb the rest of the class. He nodded and slid his sketchbook towards me. It was a very realistic drawing of me. "Wow" I breathed out. My mouth was slightly parted and curled upwards and my eyelids were half closed, as if I was laughing.

Class was fairly uneventful, Will showed the teacher his drawing of me and she was super impressed, per usual. We have a new project, a group project. It's to make a big piece of art on this giant canvas that we are provided. We have to have three people, one to sketch the drawing, one to color, and one to supervise and edit. I'm pretty sure that we could do this on our own. Will and I have to pick a third person to work with. We ended up with another girl named Poppy. She was very shy and wasn't as good as some of the other people in the class.

"So Poppy, are you better at sketching or coloring?" Will asked. "I'm pretty sure I'm equally terrible at both." She said nervously laughing a little. "Oh, don't say that! May I see?" I said referring to her sketchbook. "Eh, sure. But it won't be as good as yours, Jane." She said. Her drawings were quite abstract. "They are abstract, but, I'm not great at it." She said almost embarrassingly. "They're beautiful." I said. "You're just saying that to make me-" She started. "They really are. I like the colors, is that watercolor?" Will interrupted. "Yeah it is watercolor." She said. There were lots of different colors. But one caught my eye. "Is that, is that a trans flag?" I asked pointing at one drawing that has the trans colors painted over it. "Hmm? Uh- n-no? It's just a r-random arrangement o-of c-colors!" She started panicking and stuttering. "It's fine. Hey, I have a girlfriend so.." I reassured her. She calmed a little at my statement. "I just don't wanna get in trouble.." She said timidly. "You won't. It's okay." Will spoke up. We continued talking about the project and other things. The bell rang and I had next class with Max and Poppy. I said bye to Will and we started walking to our next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm pretty sure this is longer than normal. Enjoy, I guess it makes up for the fact this was delayed at least a week. Our Gifts will be up soon. See y'all later!


	9. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends beta read this for me, so thank you to them.
> 
> Warnings: slight sexual content

Dustin's pov

It wasn't a lie, I am sick... apparently.

I lied to my mom, saying I was sick. She insisted to take my temperature. So it turns out I'm actually sick.

I started coughing again, my mom waiting for me to stop and then handing me a glass of water. "Thanks." I croaked, my throat sore from coughing.

\--- Three days later ---

I'm conflicted. Should I tell him?

I want to, but the fear of rejection is stronger...

 

I was hanging out with Jennifer Hayes again, this time at the park. Apparently she got a girlfriend in between her kissing my cheek and now..?

"It was a cover up." Jennifer explained. "My mom got suspicious of me not interacting with any boys." She continued. "But this is my real significant other." She said gesturing to the other person standing next to her.

"Hi.." They greeted me. "My name's Ryan." 'Ryan' said quietly. 

"But.. that's a boy?" I asked confused. 

"Love, he isn't like Oscar... he'll understand." Jennifer said to 'Ryan'. 

"Okay.. I'm called Poppy." They said a bit more comfortably, their British accent shining through.

"Ohhh... trans?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Male or female?" I asked. 

"Female." She replied.

We talked for a while, walking around the park. 

"The other day I met some new people in art. We got paired up for a project." Poppy said.

"Oh? What were their names?" Jennifer asked.

"Will and his sister Jane." She replied. 

"I know Will and Jane." I said. 

"Then you're very lucky. They are kind and accepting." Poppy said, stopping to look at a dog. 

"Yeah.." I trailed off.

When I got home my mom was walking out the door. "Oh, hey Dusty! I'm going to hang out with Diana tonight so I probably won't be back til tomorrow morning." She said. 

"Okay mom love y-" I started but she cut me off.

"And one of your friends came by to see you, they're in the kitchen." She said hurrying off to the car.

Oh no. Please don't be Lucas, please don't be Lucas, please don't be Lucas, please don't be... 

"Hey, listen..." He started.

"No, no.. it's my fault. I shouldn't have punched you." I interrupted him.

"I'm not mad." Lucas said.

"Why not? I tell you I have a problem, but don't tell you what it is. You should be mad at me. I punched you for goodness sake!" I said. I don't deserve forgiveness.

"Because you're my best friend. I'd be nothing without you." Lucas said softly.

"Well why the hell would you want to be friends with me!? I have so many problems!" I yelled.

"No you don't! You're perfect the way you are! Why can't you see that?" Lucas yelled back frustrated.

"That's because I've never shown you all my flaws!" I spat back. 

"Well then tell me them. I'll still like you for who you are." He said.

"Still like me" the words played through my head.

Maybe.. No! It doesn't mean anything.

"Fine then." I said. "I have anxiety, nightmares, panic attacks, a fear of rejection.." I started listing things.

"Those aren't flaws. Those are what makes you, YOU. And I already knew most of those." Lucas countered.

"I like dudes." I blurted out.

"Do I look like I care? I certainly didn't care when Will and Mike got together!" He said.

I didn't even realize I was crying until just now. Lucas seemed to notice and took a few tentative steps towards me.

"I- I like a specific dude." I choked out.

"Okay..? You're gonna have to elaborate." Lucas said softly as he cautiously put a hand on my shoulder.

"Its uh-" I paused to wipe my face. "It's one of my friends." I said.

"I don't really wanna play a guessing game, Dustin." Lucas said.

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "It's... it's.." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Well?" Lucas asked, almost impatiently.

"I- I can't.." I said. "Go home." 

He sighed. "Fine. But I will get an answer out of you." He said as he walked towards the door.

I heard the door shut and I crumbled. Sliding down the counter I was leaning against and curling up into a crying mess on the floor.

At some point I must of fallen asleep, because I woke up on the floor. I got up and stretched, noticing how I was sore from sleeping in such an odd position. I looked at the clock. 3:40 AM. I walked over to the pantry, my stomach protesting the fact I haven't had dinner. I pulled out a banana and ate it. I walked to my room and grabbed some pajamas and a towel.

I got in the shower, relaxing slightly as the hot water hit my back. I washed my hair and was washing my body. I got to my legs and stopped. I dropped the wash cloth and gingerly cupped myself. I took hold of myself and gave a single stroke. I let out a sigh. This is wrong. I thought, but I didn't stop.

I stroked myself a couple more times before taking a finger and placing it to my entrance. I pushed in gently, feeling myself stretch around my finger. I let out a breathy moan. I began pushing my finger in and out of myself, leaning against the shower wall to steady myself.

I got to three fingers and was stroking myself once again. "Ahh, Lucas!" I came with a shout of my best friends name. I pulled my fingers out and rinsed them under the water, which had gotten a lot cooler than when I got in.

Once I came down from my high I leaned my head against the shower wall. I sighed, shuddering. I slid down the wall of the shower and sat in the tub. I started crying again.

I cried for about fifteen minutes, after that I seemed like I had no more tears. I turned the water colder, wanting to feel the sting.

Eventually I got out and dried off. I put on my soft flannel pajamas, having trouble buttoning it up because I was shivering so much. I collapsed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

 

"Lucas?" I asked.

"You heard me." He said sternly.

I was shaking from fear.

"I don't love you, and I never will." He said coldly. Then he disappeared and all the rest of my friends appeared. Will, Mike, Max, Jane, Poppy, Jen, even Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan. They were all pointing, laughing, calling me things like 'fag' and 'fairy'. 

 

I woke up from the horrid nightmare. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 5:45 AM. No point in going back to sleep now. I got up and changed into a proper outfit for school.

I wandered out to the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge.

Dear Dusty

I had to leave for work early today, but I made scrambled eggs with bacon bits and cheese on them for you. They are in the pan.

Love, mom

I looked over to see the food in the pan. It was still warm. I turned the stove on to heat them up a bit. I looked at the clock again. 6:15. Suddenly the phone rang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Dustin. I was just calling to see if you were okay, you weren't at school or answering your super comm." Mike's voice came through the speaker on the phone.

"Oh, sorry. I've been sick, but I'll be at school today." I replied.

"Ok then, see you later." Mike said and then hung up.

I smelt the eggs so I went and turned them off. I scooped them out of the pan into a bowl and sat on the couch to eat. I turned on the t.v. and watched the news and weather.

"And now to the weather." The cheery news woman said. It's gonna rain all day today. Great. I finished my food and put the bowl in the sink. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost time for me to leave. I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. It wasn't raining yet, it might be when I'm biking home, but I'll survive. I hopped on my bike and rode off to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more on Thirteen and probably some more elmax cuteness. I hope you are having a good night or day wherever you are! I wish upon you... good friends!
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


End file.
